Strange Illness
by Dragon Tamer103088
Summary: To put it bluntley its like the title said, some one gets sick. Oh the torture. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Illness**

Hiei was sitting in the window seat, looking out the window and into Genkai's forest. Unconsciously he started scratching his arm as he wished he was out there and not in here listening to Koenma rant on how they all should have been more careful with the stolen artifact, and that they were going to be quarantined to the temple….wait quarantined? Turning his head he started paying more attention to the conversation.

"What do you mean quarantined? There's nothing wrong with us, what do you expect us to do here, just sit and do nothing? I have a date with Keiko, she'll kill me if I don't show up, and my mom. What about her, when she finally decides to come home, I might not be there to stop her from doing anything stupid, she's always drunk after all," screamed Yusuke.

"I hate to say this Koenma but Yusuke's right, I too need to go home, my mother will worry and I can't miss school, I have a test I need to study for," said Kurama.

"I don't mind, I'll be able to be by my lovely Yukina," stated Kuwabara with a loving gaze pointed to toward the ice maiden.

"Well sorry, but you can't leave until we have checked to make sure you haven't caught anything from the demons that you were fighting in the last mission you were on. And Kuwabara, being quarantined means that you cant go anywhere near Yukina until we know for sure that you don't have anything and she wont get sick," said Koenma.

"What but that's not fair!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Life isn't always fair," countered Koenma.

"What is it that the demons had, that you don't want us to have?" asked Kurama.

"It's just a virus that hasn't been introduced to humans, and we don't want the humans getting exposed to it. It could cause a panic, as well as many unnecessary deaths," Botan said.

"And how do you know if they have the virus Koenma?" asked Genkai.

"If they have it, then we will be able to tell by red marks that would be appearing on their skin."

"What exactly does this virus do?" asked Kurama.

"It's basically a combination of viruses. Red marks are like the chicken pox's and will itch but you can still use the calamine lotion to help. You also get a cough, fever, cold sweats, loss of energy, runny nose, stomach aces which lead to vomiting, dizziness and possible death."

"So how do you treat it?" asked Yusuke.

"Keep them in bed, but calamine lotion on the red marks, and basically do what one normally does when taking care of a sick person, there is no cure for it, it will just go away after a couple of weeks, unless of course its not taken care of and the person dies. Now, enough with all the questions, we need to know if you have this virus in you or not. So if you will allow my spirit world healers to check you over that would be nice," said Koenma as he waved to the four healers.

"If you four will please follow us, we will go into separate rooms to check and make sure you don't have this virus, if you do then I'm afraid that you will be staying in that room for some time in order to ride it out." One of the healers said, then turning to the rest of the group she said "anyone who is to tend to one of the infected people is to wear a mask when in the presence of them and after words you will have to wash yourselves so that you don't spread it to other people." With that said she started ushering the boys down the hall and into separate rooms.

_Ten minutes later_

Yusuke walked out of the room, proudly saying that he was all clear and that he could go home just as soon as he showered, in case he was caring the virus on him.

_Five more minutes_

Kuwabara came out, running straight to the bathroom saying that the sooner he showered the sooner he could see Yukina….guess he passes as well.

_One minute more_

Out walks Kurama, "No virus in me, how's the rest doing?"

"Kuwabara and Yusuke are clear, and Hiei hasn't come out yet," said Yukina.

"How long has it been?" asked Kurama.

"About sixteen minutes," said Genkai.

"Oh, well I'm going to go shower now, tell me the results for Hiei when I get back," said Kurama as he walked out of the room, heading for the bathroom.

_Hiei's Pov_

"Alright Mr. Hiei, would you please take off your clothes so that I can check if you have any red marks?" asked the healer.

I stared at him, did he really expect me to take my clothes off and stand naked in front of a complete stranger? I don't think so.

"Please Mr. Hiei, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can be at ease that you don't have the virus," the healer reasoned.

'He has a good point,' I thought.

"Look, my patience is thinning. You've got two options, strip or be stripped," said the healer.

Weighing my options I would rather not be touched unless necessary, so with a sigh I started de-clothing. Once I was finished the healer gave a nod of approval (on making things easier, not his body though that's definitely worth approval) and started walking around me. While doing so I became aware of the air that was hitting my skin, and for some reason it made me itchy...oh shit. Looking down, I realized to my horror that I had red marks on my skin.

"Were these here before you went on the mission," asked the healer, as he moved to get a closer look at one of the marks on my arm. Then looking me in the eye, he asked "do they itch?"

"…No I've never seen them before," was all I said.

"Do they itch?"

"A little," I lied and I'm sure he knew it, they itched like hell, and there was no little in there.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to remain here," said the healer as he started to gather my clothes and head for the door.

I quickly hid under the blanket on the bed, I didn't want other people to see me naked, one was bad enough. "Hey, where do you think your going with my clothes?"

"Taking them out of this room, so that they can be burned, your clothes are infected, we can't have other people getting sick," said the healer as he continued to head for the door.

"But what about my stuff that's in those clothes," I said starting to panic. I didn't have very many possessions and the few that I did own, were all in my pockets.

"They will be removed and cleaned, you might not get them back for a while though, since we need to make sure that there isn't any traces of the virus on them," with that said he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Great, I really hope that there are clothes in this temple, in my size, because I sure as hell don't own any other clothes," I mumbled as I stared at the door. Just great, I'm gonna be stuck in this room for Enma knows how long and I have nothing to do, and I'll bet just about anything that they already warded the window and door before I came in here, just in case. With that though, I laid down and tried to go to sleep.

_Back with the rest of the gang_

"So, where is Hiei," Kuwabara asked as he saw the healer come out, but not the fire demon. "And why do you have his clothes?"

"Hiei is to remain in that room, he has the virus. And as for the clothes, there to be burned after I remove everything from the pockets," said the healer as he created a portal and left for Spirit World.

"Poor Hiei, I don't think he's going to enjoy these next few weeks," said Yukina as she stared at the door where the healer had come out of.

"So how are we going to do this when it comes tending to Hiei," asked Genkai.

"Well first of all I think that we are going to need Yusuke and Kurama to stay here, and possible have Keiko and Botan stay here as well. But that would mean getting permission for them to get out of school as well as permission from their parents….Botan, go call them and tell them the news, have them call the school and tell them that they are going to be taking care of a friend that's sick and I suppose give the parents the same information. I've got to get back to spirit world, so keep me informed on what's happening with Hiei," said Koenma, opening a portal and vanishing.

"Well should we go check on Hiei?" asked Genkai.

Well what do you guys think so far? I won't know till you review, so please do. I look forward to reading your reviews. hint review. If ya do then I promise to update soon, I was gonna make this into a one shot, but I decided to turn it into chapters, that way you could give suggestions as to what you think hiei should go through, and trust me I do have some ideas so far, mwahahaha. Ya just please review. Ja Ne for now


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time_

"Well should we go check on Hiei?" asked Genkai.

_Chapter two_

"Hai," said Yukina as she and Genkai headed for the door. Before entering though, Genkai stopped and grabbed a mask, placing it over her nose and mouth, motioning for Yukina to do the same. Then walking in, they saw Hiei moving around in the bed (which means he was scratching those red marks and making it worse). Rushing over, Yukina placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his movement.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but you can't scratch those, otherwise it will only get worse. And I'm sure you don't want scars. I'll go get the calamine lotion, it will help." With that said, she walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room. A few seconds latter she came back carrying a pink bottle and some cotton balls. "Here, sit up and I can apply it for you," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Warily Hiei sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist. Not wasting any time, Yukina grabbed his right arm and started to spread the lotion (not literally she's just placing it on the red marks). Setting that arm down she did the same thing for his left arm and then headed for his chest and back…it wasn't until she started reaching for the covers that Hiei started to complain.

"NO!" Hiei shouted.

"Oh shush up, you know full well that you have marks on your legs and she cant get to them if you don't behave," said Genkai, reminding them that she was still in the room.

"But," Hiei started, but was cut off.

"No buts, now either you cooperate or I'll have Kuwabara come in here and hold you down, or did you forget that he's still here?" Genkai threatened.

Hiei paled, he didn't want his sister to see him undressed, but he sure as hell didn't want Kuwabara to see him either. And he probably didn't stand a chance against Genkai when he was like this. Trembling, Hiei bit his tongue as he allowed Yukina to lift the blanket and move it to the end of the bed. He turned his head facing the wall, trying to hide his oncoming blush as Yukina had him stand up so she could get to the rest of the marks. By the time she was finished, Hiei was extremely red in the face from blushing. And who wouldn't be?

Finally over, he was allowed to sit back down and cover himself, though it was already too late to hide anything…after that he didn't care who was watching as he laid down and practically hid under the blanket.

Patting his shoulder Yukina said "We're almost done, then you can go back to sleep. We still need to check your temperature and your weight so that we can keep track of how much you're gaining or loosing while this virus takes its course. I'll let Genkai do that, while I go make you some lunch, ok?" Seeing him nod under the covers, she patted his shoulder once more, before heading to the door.

"Well you heard her, start walking to the bathroom cause I'm not carrying you there, just so we can check your weight. Now scoot," said Genkai as she waited by the bathroom door.

Hiei poked his head out from under the covers, and glared at her. Then with a sigh he got up and went over to where Genkai was standing. Wordlessly she pointed to the scale and he walked over to it, stepping onto it. "Ninety-eight point four," was all he said. (I have no idea what his actual weight is, I made it up)

"You need to eat more. Go back to bed while I get the thermometer."

Having no complaints to that, he hurried back to where the blanket, his new best friend, was. Moments latter Genkai walked back in, "place this under your tongue."

Glaring at her, he did so, knowing that there were only two other places that thing could go and he wasn't quite fond of it going in either of those places (for those of you who don't know where you can place a thermometer other than your mouth, it's under the arm and in the butt, though I was tempted to do that last one…).

"No fever yet," she said after pulling it out of his mouth. "I'm going to go help Yukina cook, you can go to sleep now, just don't scratch at those marks and I will know if you do, so don't lie when I come back," said Genkai as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Moaning in relief that they were finally gone, Hiei did exactly what Genkai suggested, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Hi, sorry I was going to update yesterday, but my dad kicked me off the computer, when my brain finally figured out what I was going to write next, please forgive me. Sorry if this chapter was short, but like I said I would like suggestions on what I do next to hiei, it just makes it more fun that way. Review please. Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

_Strange Illness_

_Three hours latter_

A knock on the door woke Hiei up from his nap. Groaning, he just turned over and pulled the covers up over his head, planning to go back to sleep. Unfortunately that didn't happen, because whoever had knocked came in.

A few minutes later someone was removing the sheets from his head and telling him that lunch was ready. The voice belonged to Yukina, that much he knew, but he was having trouble understanding her. Worriedly she placed her hand on his forehead. When she left his line of vision he started to fall back asleep.

And once again he was woken up, this time with a thermometer in front of him. "Come on Hiei, open your mouth," said Yukina. Though he couldn't understand her, he at least knew what that was for, so he opened his mouth willingly, letting her place it under his tongue, then he closed his mouth again. A minute latter it was removed.

Yukina said something again, and left. 'Sleep,' was all he thought.

_Yukina's Pov_

Walking out of Hiei's room, I quickly called for Genkai. "Master Genkai, Hiei's running a high fever!"

"What, damn and here I though we would have more time before the symptoms started, guess not. I'll go get a basin of cool water and some rags. What's his temperature currently?"

"It's one hundred ten, but it's normally one hundred, since he's a fire demon," said Yukina.

"Well if we can't bring it down then he might be in for a rude awakening," said Genkai as she hurried down the hall.

"What does she mean by rude awakening," Yukina wondered as she returned to Hiei's side.

Upon entering, she noticed that Hiei was thrashing in his sleep. Rushing over she tried to clam him down, but wasn't having much success. "It's alright Hiei, your ok, please calm down. You're not helping your body by all this thrashing." As she continued to whisper reassuring words to him, she slowly rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to further calm him down. A few minutes latter Genkai entered, fallowed by Kuwabara.

"All right, let's see if we can't get this temperature down. Kuwabara, please go fill the tub with cool water, just in case we can't get his fever to go down." Nodding in understanding, Kuwabara went to go complete his task.

For about an hour, Genkai and Yukina would periodically replace the cloth on his forehead and sponge his body in an attempt to bring down his fever. Unfortunately it wasn't working. So with a sigh, Genkai called for Kuwabara, dreading the end results.

_Kuwabara's Pov_

Hearing my name being called, I walked into Hiei's room, and saw a sad sight. It's not every day that you see your friendly rival lying in bed, with a high fever. Nor is it normal to see said rival thrashing in his sleep, while mumbling nonsense. Most people think I hate Hiei, but I don't, to be honest he's like the little brother in the group. Doesn't like to try new things, but when we finally get him too, he usually likes it. One particular instance was when we got him to try some ice cream, and found out that not only does he like it, but it's now his favorite food.

Walking over to the bed, I looked down at him. His bangs were stuck to his forehead from sweating and his skin was more pale than usual as well as the fact that his lips were cracked from the fever. He also seemed to be having a hard time breathing. To put it simply, he looked terrible.

"Kuwabara, can you get him into the bathroom, this method isn't working and I'm not sure I want to try sweating the fever out, it might just make it worse," said Genkai.

"Sure," sure I said. But the minute I touched him, he cried out.

"No! I don't want to go, please stop!"

"Ignore him and continue, his fever is too high. We need to bring it down," said Genkai.

Nodding, I attempted to pick him up again, this time succeeding. But he wasn't quiet. "No, let me go, I don't want to go! Mother!" he shouted as he continued thrashing. Grimily I held on as the three of us walked to the bathroom.

"Place him in the tub, and keep his head above the water," said Genkai.

Doing as she said, I set him in the water. Wincing as he started screaming. But who could blame him, most people don't like cold water as it is, add the fact that he has a high fever AND the fact that he's a fire demon…that must not be very pleasant. By now he had stopped screaming, and opened his eyes. The look he was giving me was one of pain and suffering, with a mix of pleading to take him out, it was a look that was tearing me apart.

After about thirty minutes, Genkai asked me to take him out and I did so willingly. After he was dried off, I placed him back on the futon and placed a light blanket over him. At that moment Yukina came over and lightly pushed me out of the way and placed a thermometer under Hiei's tongue or tried to, because he was shivering too much to keep it in his mouth.

Turning to me she said "Kazuma, can you please leave the room, I need to take his temperature, but since he can't keep it in his mouth…just please step out please." Nodding I did so, I wasn't stupid. I feel sorry for Hiei.

_Yukina's Pov_

Once Kazuma left, I turned back to Hiei. "I'm sorry Hiei, but this needs to be done," I said as I gently turned him on his side. He wined as I placed the thermometer inside his rear, but other than that he made no sound, just continued to shiver. Rubbing his side, in an attempt to distract him, I waited. After a minute I removed the thermometer and checked. One hundred three, well at leas it wasn't so dangerous now. Turning him onto his back I covered him back up, and placed a cool cloth on his forehead. "I'll be back soon Hiei, you just get some rest now," I whispered as I got up and walked out. 'Poor Hiei, this just wasn't his day,' I thought as I walked down the hall.

Walking into the main room, I saw the rest of the gang had returned. They had bags with them, meaning that they had gotten permission to stay here and help Hiei get better.

"How's Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"He's asleep now, we just got his fever down. You're all staying, correct?"

"Yes," said Kurama.

"Thank you. I'll show you to your rooms now, its late and I don't think Hiei is going to wake for the rest of the night," I said as I walked down the hall, and showed them both their rooms and where Hiei was, incase they needed to check on him. After that I went to my room to take a nap, after all with Hiei being sick, we were going to going to get much sleep, we were going to need all the rest we could get.

Hi every one, sorry for taking so long to update. And if this chapter sounded like a Hiei Kuwabara relationship, it wasn't meant to be…though if you want a relationship in here, feel free to tell me who you think hiei should be pared with, and I might do it. Wow this chapter really put some strain to me, I actually wrote out of my comfort zone, wahooo I'm getting better. Please click the review button and tell me what you think. Ja Ne for now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Strange Illness_

_Yusuke's Pov_

A few hours latter, I awoke to the sound of coughing and it took me a minute to realize who it was. When I did, I quickly jumped out of bed and hurried into Hiei's room. Poor guy was sitting up in bed looking like he was about to cough his lungs up. Taking one more glance, I walked into the bathroom and filled a glass that was on the counter with some water. Then reentering the room, I sat the cup on the nightstand while I waited for the coughing fit to subside.

"Here, drink this, it'll help," I said, once he had stopped coughing.

Wordlessly he took the cup and drank slowly, too tired to say anything.

"Must suck being sick like this. You don't seem like the type that gets sick often, if ever," I said.

"…no, I've never been sick before, and now that I am, I wish I wasn't," Hiei said, voice raw from coughing.

"Don't worry, it won't last for long. Before you know it, you'll be back on your feet chasing Kuwabara for flirting with your sister," I said with a grin.

"Mm," Hiei mumbled sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you back to sleep. You need to regain your strength," I said as I gently pushed him back onto the bed, meeting no resistance. Once he was laying down, I replaced the cloth on his forehead in order to help keep his fever down. "Sorry I'm not very good at taking care of bed ridden people, but hey at least I know how to do the basics. You just get some rest now, ok?" No reply. Course what do you expect when the person you were talking to was asleep already.

Smiling to myself I stood up and quietly left the room, though not before refilling the glass with water, in case he has another coughing fit. "Bed, you are my one true savior," I mumbled crawling under the sheets, falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

_Next Day_

One of the first people in the temple to awake was Yukina, who was now busy making breakfast for everyone. Genkai had gone into main room and was playing video games, building up her concentration, while Yusuke was telling her she was doing it all wrong. "Come on Genkai, that move sucked and you know it."

"So what if it sucked dimwit, it won the game, and that's all that really matters. You should learn that when your in real battle. Stop goofing off and finish the damn fight," said Genkai.

"Ya but that's no fun," Yusuke countered.

And so it went back and forth.

"So how long have they been doing that?" asked Kuwabara, who had just walked into the kitchen to help Yukina. "What can I do to help?"

"They have been at it for…" pausing to look at the clock she continued "three hours now. If you could set the table that would be wonderful," said Yukina as she took continued stirring the pot at the stove.

"Anything for you my love," said Kuwabara as he grabbed enough plates for everyone, and started setting the table. "Hey I've seen Genkai and Yusuke, and Hiei is still in his room. But where is the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, Kurama went out back and is gathering herbs. Keiko is tending to Hiei right now, we decided to take shifts, because the virus is starting to get worse. Botan is still sleeping and Shizuru is outside smoking," she said.

"I see. How bad has the virus gotten?"

"Well, Yusuke said he woke up last night to find Hiei coughing really badly, and then this morning when I went in to check on him, he had a runny nose and he could barely talk. Keiko and I thought that if it gets worse we would give him a warm bath to try to clear out his air way. If that doesn't work, Kurama is going to see if any of his herbs will help. But so far it's not really that bad," said Yukina as she started to lay the food out on the table.

"Here, why don't you let me do that, while you go round up everyone ok?" Kuwabara offered.

"Thanks, I'll do that," said Yukina as she left the kitchen.

_A few Hours Latter_

Once the gang had finished eating, minus Keiko, Yukina went into Hiei's room with a bowl of broth. "Thank you Keiko, you can go eat now, I'll take over," said Yukina.

Nodding Keiko stood up and left the room with out a word.

Setting the bowl down, Yukina walked over to Hiei's bed and gently shook him awake. "It's time to eat Hiei, you need to wake up," she said as she watched Hiei groan and roll over. Smiling, she continued to shake him. Rolling back over while opening his eyes, he stared at her.

"Time to eat," was all she said as she helped him to sit up and handed him the bowl. Glaring weakly at her, he took the spoon and started eating.

But unfortunately he only managed a couple spoonfuls before his hands started to shake from exhaustion. Smiling gently Yukina said, "Here, let me help you," as she took the spoon from him and dipped it back into the bowl. Then bringing it to his lips she waited. With a sigh, he opened his mouth to receive the broth. Once the bowl was half way empty however, he stopped excepting the food and just kept his mouth shut, refusing anymore.

"Are you full?" asked Yukina.

"Yes," said Hiei as he started to lay down again.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom before you sleep?" she asked. "That way you won't wake up latter and no one is here to help you get there."

Sighing he nodded. He didn't really have to go, but like Yukina said it would be better to go now, otherwise he would most likely wet the bed, something that he really did not want to do. He doubted that anyone would let him live that down, 'the almighty Hiei, wielder of the Jagan and black dragon wave…who wet the bed,' oh that would be embarrassing.

Smiling kindly, Yukina hooked her arms under Hiei's and helped him out of bed. Once standing, she led him to the bathroom. "I think I can manage from here," mumbled Hiei. She nodded, but the minute she let go, he started to wobble, making her grab him again. "I'm sorry Hiei, but I don't think you can," said Yukina as she helped him over to the toilet and sat him down. Blushing Hiei turned his head away and waited for her to leave, but she didn't. Looking up at her with questioning eyes he waited.

"I'm not leaving Hiei, you might as well as just relieve yourself."

"But," Hiei started, but Yukina cut him off.

"No Hiei, I'd just have to come back in to help you out of here anyway. And this way I can make sure you don't fall over," Yukina said determined.

So with another sigh from Hiei, he faced the wall, refusing to look at her as he relieved his bladder. Once that was finished Yukina helped him back into the room and lead him to his bed. Once there he, immediately lay down and fell asleep. What a day.

Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner. But I have good reasons. 1: I had a writers block, 2: I was working on my other stories, 3: I was getting distracted waiting for Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and 4: I was reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Please review. And P.S. Please give suggestions as to what you think should happen, I might not use them but I love ideas and it always helps me update faster, that way I have more ideas and I won't get writers block. Ja Ne for now.


	5. Chapter 5

_1:00 A.M, Kurama's Pov_

Snuggled down underneath the covers peacefully sleeping was Kurama. He'd been out back gathering herbs for over five hours and had just come in six hours ago, falling immediately asleep. Of course every good thing must come to a horrible end.

Rolling over he tried to go back to sleep, and he had almost succeeded, that is before he heard that strange noise that had awoken him….sighing he kicked the covers off of himself and headed for the kitchen, intending to get a midnight snack in the hops of getting sleepy. But as he stepped out into the hall, he could distinctly hear the sound of someone regurgitating. Rather violently by the sounds of it. Wait…there was only one person in this temple who was sick and that was "Hiei," he mumbled as he took off at a fast pace towards his friends room.

Quickly placing on a mask he opened the door and stepped in. The sight that greeted him was rather unpleasant. Hiei was leaning over the side of the futon and dry heaving. It seemed like there wasn't anything left in his stomach, considering the pool on the floor and had nothing left to come up.

Walking over and sitting behind Hiei, he began to gently rub circles on Hiei's back in an attempt to help calm him down, as well as the fact as to let him know that he was here for him. When the heaves finally stopped Kurama grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the basin on the nightstand. Then he gently began to clean the fire demons face.

"Better now?" I asked. The only response he got was a weak nod. "Here, hold on a sec and I'll get something to help ease your stomach." Another weak nod was all he got as he reached into his hair and sifted through the seeds. Finding the one he wanted, he quickly grew it and plucked a single leaf, quickly transgressing it back into a seedling.

"Do you think you can chew this?" I asked. Hiei paused for a moment considering, then shook his head. "Alright then I'll chew it for you," I mumbled as I placed he leaf in my mouth and started chewing. To any normal human, even the suggestion of eating something that had been in someone else's mouth would have disgusted them, but to a demon…that do what they deem necessary. So once I finished I removed the green mush and held it in front of Hiei's mouth. "Open," was all I said.

Sighing he did as told and hesitatingly opened his mouth. "A little bit wider please, I need to spread it over your tongue before you can swallow…good." And proceeded with what I said I'd do. "Swallow…now how does that feel? Any better?"

After a few moments Hiei nodded. "Good, now let's get you and this mess cleaned up, shall we?" Without waiting for a reply I gently picked Hiei up, after removing my bathrobe and wrapping it around him (its not like I can't wash the puke off of it…) and exited the room. Then walking down to Kuwabara's room I knocked on the door. Yes I know its only one in the morning.

After a couple more knocks, he slid his door open and stared blearily at me, silently demanding why he was being woken up and after noticing my precious bundle, why I was carrying Hiei. "Hiei's stomach decided it didn't like its contents and I need someone to clean up the mess and change the sheets while I clean Hiei up. I know it's late…actually it's early, but would you please do it. Yusuke would just complain about being woken up and the girls have already helped out so much that it would be cruel to wake them."

"No problem Kurama, it isn't like I've never had to take care of my sister before. You go clean Hiei up while I clean it up. Once I finish I'll bring in some clothes for Hiei. I highly doubt you enjoy not wearing anything do you Hiei?"

The look Hiei was giving him was rather interesting, like he now thought Kuwabara was the most wonderful person to walk the planet just because he was getting clothes. 'Poor fire baby,' thought Yoko 'he must be desperate to preserve any dignity he has left.' Kurama silently agreed. Nodding to Kuwabara, Hiei turned his head into my shoulder, officially ending any talk. Smiling I turned away from Kuwabara and headed for the bathroom.

Once inside, Kurama partially shut the door and sat Hiei on the counter. Then turning to the tub he began adjusting the water to the right temperature and placed the plug in. Letting it fill, I turned back to Hiei and grabbed a wet washcloth. Once at his side I removed my bathrobe from around him and began to thoroughly clean him. Once satisfied I stopped the water flowing into the tub and lifted Hiei into it.

"Mm sorry," Hiei mumbled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being a burden to all of you," said Hiei, sinking a little further into the water with a sigh.

"You're not a burden. And even if you were, your not to me," I said as I scooped some water and let it trickle down his back.

Shivering lightly at the waters caress, Hiei mumbled "liar."

"I'm not. Yoko might but I don't lie, unless absolutely necessary. Now tell me, what would be absolutely necessary in lying to you right now?"

"I don't know," Hiei mumbled as he leaned against the side of the tub.

"I'm glad you figured out the obvious. Now on to another subject, may I wash your hair?"

"Whatever," Hiei sighed as he closed his eyes. And without further ado I started massaging the shampoo, I myself created, into his hair. As I was finishing rinsing out his hair, now hanging around his shoulders, Kuwabara came in.

Grabbing a towel, I lifted Hiei out of the tub and gently dried him off. Then turning to Kuwabara I asked, "Did you find anything in his size?"

"Ya, but it's a night shirt, not a set of pants and a shirt. But considering the circumstances, it's probably better for him anyway," said Kuwabara as he handed me the nightgown.

"Thanks," I said as I placed Hiei on the counter again. "Here lean against me Hiei while I get you dressed," I said as I gently pushed him against my chest, bracing myself against the counter to keep him balanced. Then I lifted the night shirt over his head and placed it on him, moving arms into the correct places as I went. Once that was finished I let it fall down to his waist and lifted him off of the counter, successfully managing in having the towel fall to the floor and the night gown to fall around his ankles.

"There, I bet that feels much better doesn't it?" I asked.

"Mmhm," said Hiei.

"Well let's get you back to bed shall we?" I said as I motioned to Kuwabara to fallow me out.

Once back in Hiei's room, minus the puke and plus a new bed spread, Kurama laid Hiei down, cradling his head as he did so. "There you go. Sleep tight. We'll see you in the morning…well later in the morning," I said as I covered Hiei back up. Then standing up, I motioned to Kuwabara and together we left. The only occupant remaining in the room didn't notice because he had already entered dream land.

Ok, first things first. gets down on knees I am so so so sorry for now updating sooner. I've been adjusting to being back in school and I currently have a cold. My guess is that, because I haven't updated Strange Illness for so long I got sick myself, but that's just my opinion. But on a lighter note, my birthday is in 29 days. IM TURNING 17 ON OCTOBER 30. WOOT. Ok now onto my next comment. I realized around the end of the chapter that I made Hiei exit his room, when he was still contagious, but since I liked how it turned out I didn't bother to change it, so Hiei is no longer contagious, he's just riding out the rest of the illness. And now for my last comment gets on knees again please review and give suggestions (although their optional) they always help me update faster, in fact I actually took some peoples advice in some of them. So ya please review and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_Latter that day..._

"Ah, good morning Kurama, did you sleep well?" asked Yukina as Kurama entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Hiei was sick last night, but he's fine now. Kuwabara and me took care of him and the mess," said Kurama as he sat down, watching Yukina move about the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"No, me and Keiko are just finishing up. Unfortunately Shizuru wont be eating with us today, she had to go in for work and Genkai was needed to help a women deliver a set of triplets. You just sit back and relax."

Just as she had finished setting the table, Botan walked in. "I just went in to check on Hiei, his fever broke sometime during the night and his cough is gone. Kuwabara is bringing him in to eat with us, since Hiei refuses to stay in his room any longer," said Botan with a giggle.

"Quite understandable, shall I go get Yusuke and tell him that breakfast is ready?" asked Kurama.

"No need," said a voice from the doorway.

"Good morning Yusuke," said Keiko coming in and setting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Morning," said Yusuke with a yawn. "Anything new?"

"Hiei's feeling better," said Kuwabara walking into the room.

"Ah, good morning Hiei. Its good to see you sitting at the table," said Yukina as Kuwabara gently sat Hiei down in a chair.

"Mm," Hiei mumbled.

"Are you hungry? If you are we can try giving you some oatmeal…but if you don't think you can stomach it we can stick to broth," said Yukina.

"Oatmeal, I'm sick of broth."

"Alright then, I'll be right back," said Yukina as she left the room.

"So Hiei, are you glad that you'll finally be able to start training again soon?" asked Yusuke as he stuffed his face full of pancakes.

"Hiei won't be doing any fighting for a while yet, he's still to…susceptible to getting sick again. He needs to build up his immunity first," said Kurama.

"Nice save there Kurama, Hiei probably would have raced out the door just to prove you wrong if you had said weak," Kuwabara whispered.

"Exactly."

At that point Yukina had returned with two bowls of oatmeal.

"Here you go Hiei, I added cinnamon just the way you like it," said Yukina setting the bowl down in front of him and then taking the seat next to him.

"I didn't know Hiei liked cinnamon," said Botan from across the table, putting eggs on a piece of toast.

Yukina gave her a funny look. "Hiei comes here every morning asking for oatmeal with cinnamon. Anytime he smells it he comes bouncing in waiting to get some. Kuwabara can't keep him away from it."

"Now this is interesting," said Yusuke. "How come he never ate any of the stuff when we were at the dark tournament? I distinctly remember seeing some cinnamon rolls at the breakfast buffet tables."

"You never saw him eat it, because he'd continually sneak over to the table and hide them in a napkin, one at a time and once all of them were gone, he would then zip up to our hotel room and stash them away. Then when we weren't busy he would devour them," said Kurama with a rye grin.

"And how do you know this?" asked Keiko.

"Because Hiei has a tendency to sneak valuables of good quality from people, so I've developed a habit of keeping an eye on him. So when I saw him get up, I watched wondering who he was planning on stealing from. Turns out it was the table."

"Are you still stealing peoples stuff?" asked Botan.

"No, you humans don't have anything worth stealing," Hiei pouted shoving another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

Everyone burst out laughing.

_A few months latter…_

It was a peaceful day, the sun shining and the birds screaming…wait screaming? All of a sudden there was a shout and a loud bang. "HEY EVERYONE, KOENMA'S GOT ANOTHER MISSION FOR YOU, COME QUICK! THERE'S BEEN ANOTHER OUTBREAK OF DEMONS!"

"BOTAN!"

_The End_

Ok, I know some people dont like author notes, but for those of you who do, I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I had a huge writers block andI just couldnt come up with anything. Sorry if you were expecting something longer. But the good news is, I learned my lesson. Im gonna wait until I finnish the entire story before I post it. That way I dont have to come with something on the spot. Hope you liked it, and please review. Ja ne for now.


End file.
